Tsubaki Watanuki
Tsubaki Watanuki is a major antagonist and was a member of the League of Villains, affiliated with the Vanguard Action Squad. Tsubaki served as one of the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc, and he is also featured as an antagonist during the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc and the Shie Hassaikai Arc. Appearance Tsubaki is a relatively handsome young man ranging at 178 cm, having teal short colored hair and yellow eyes. He has some unreadable kanji on the left side of his neck, likely from when he was experimented on by scientists and kept in a facility. Personality Tsubaki is known for being the type of person who does not express his opinions often. It's not that he doesn't want to, but he doesn't want to cause inconvenience for the people he cares about. Due to his past experience with scientists experimenting on him because of his unique quirk, he has shown resentment towards people that have a "normal" quirk, "normal" being something like telekinesis, teleportation, fire, etc. This can transform him into a totally different person who cares about nothing but slaughtering those whom have a "normal" quirk, life, etc. which he did not have the fortune of getting. Still, normally he acts rather shyly and does not want to hurt anyone (at least those in a similar situation to his own). This includes the villains, and a couple of heroes, though the only known ones being Reine Murasame, Rin Murasame, and Kisaki Murasame, due to them being family of, not only the leader of the Vanguard Action Squad, Asagi Murasame, but also family of the leader of the League of Villains, All For One. Besides them, though, he shows no mercy to anyone else, be it a hero, a woman, a quirkless person, etc. The only other exception are children, which he can't bring himself to hurt. He seems to act strangely when around Shiro. Whilst around her, he blows his lines, stuttering endlessly, thinking that he has no chance at all with her. He is obviously in love with her, but for how long is uncertain. He was not strong enough to confess to her, and had to do it through a song, since he's terrible at talking normally to her. He hoped that she would love him as he his, even if he's not strong enough to protect her, or so he thinks. He has tried to confess to her before, but failed and just ended up saying that it wasn't important. Apparently, even if Shiro just says his name, he can't stop his body from shaking. Even when she comes close to him, he feels small compared to everyone else due to his reclusive personality. He even wandered if Shiro ever thinks about him at all. Abilities Quirk Brain Asphyxiation: Tsubaki's quirk is brain asphyxiation, essentially killing his victims via 'turning off' the brains of his targets until they die from lack of oxygen. Tsubaki himself describes his quirk to be "like a brain narcotic". He can also use it as a way to just weaken his opponent. Quotes * (To Ryuu Nori, regarding Shiro) "W-What made you think I would do that?" * (To Ryuu Nori, after he said he hates to see Shiro sad) "I hate to see her sad as well. It breaks my heart. But, It's strange. I...I don't even think she likes me... heh..." Trivia * As shown in his confession to Shiro, he can play the guitar at an almost professional level. Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Antagonists